The invention relates to a suturing instrument for surgical operation, and more particularly relates to a structure of a shuttle of the suturing instrument which is moved relative to a curved needle of the suturing instrument to form lock stitches for stitching up the wound or the cut out flesh.
So far the surgical operator has manually operated the curved needle with a suture thread to sew up the wound or the cut out flesh. Such a manual starting operation requires a special skill and is also time consuming.